


A Century of Friendship

by littlekittykanny



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comments are welcome, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, I had fun writing this, I promise I'll update my other fics soon too, I saw a prompt on Tumblr and thought it fit Jasonette, I thought I'd give Jasonette a whirl, I'm sorry this took so long, Marinette swears a little in here, Nothing NSFW but thought I'd let you know in case you're not comfy with intense kissing, There's a kiss that gets a little heated, This is just supposed to be cute and fluffy, all others will be deleted, constructive criticism is welcome, there are some swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittykanny/pseuds/littlekittykanny
Summary: His stomach clenched in the most unpleasant manner.Today was the day.He had to tell her.He’d been putting it off for almost a century now, and his family had told him it was now or never. None of them really remembered how long humans lived, but they knew it wasn’t even a blink in the lifespan of a demon. He needed to come clean with her before she died. He needed her to know what he truly was…and just how special she was to him.Befriending her had been an accident. He had been wandering around the city, looking for some sinners to terrorize when he came across this small scrap of a human woman. She had been assisting the homeless by passing out clean blankets and giving them directions to a shelter. She had even gathered a bunch of local homeless children and was reassuring them that she could lead them to a safe place.
Relationships: Jasonette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Jason Todd
Comments: 21
Kudos: 493





	A Century of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot was based off of a prompt and reply to said prompt on Tumblr! See the post with the prompt [here.](https://little-kitty-kanny.tumblr.com/post/190772402612/darkestelemental616-robophantom)
> 
> This is my first time writing Jasonette, so I hope you all enjoy!

His stomach clenched in the most unpleasant manner.

Today was the day.

He had to tell her.

He’d been putting it off for almost a century now, and his family had told him it was now or never. None of them really remembered how long humans lived, but they knew it wasn’t even a blink in the lifespan of a demon. He needed to come clean with her before she died. He needed her to know what he truly was…and just how special she was to him.

Befriending her had been an accident. He had been wandering around the city, looking for some sinners to terrorize when he came across this small scrap of a human woman. She had been assisting the homeless by passing out clean blankets and giving them directions to a shelter. She had even gathered a bunch of local homeless children and was reassuring them that she could lead them to a safe place.

Before his…change…he too had been a child of the streets. He knew that people lied. He knew what life on the streets was like. He knew it was oh so easy to fool a child. He knew what people on the streets could trick a child into, so he had followed her as she led the children away. He’d been shocked to see that the woman had been telling the children the truth.

The woman had led the children to the Leslie Thompkins’ Children’s House. The children had immediately taken inside, fed, and bathed. The volunteer at the house seemed to know the pretty woman. She had spoken to the strange woman, calling her Marinette. Marinette had made small talk with the other woman, and they had spoken of what was going to happen to the children she’d brought.

He didn’t entirely understand why he’d stayed so long, even now, but he had watched her until she returned to her apartment. He had repeated this routine for days, wanting to know more about the young woman who was rescuing people around this city. He hadn’t been able to recall such a being existing when he’d been brutally murdered. He had been fascinated with her, and he had been simply content watching her until someone had gotten it into his head that he was going to try and rob the little lady.

He had decided at that point to take on a human form in order to help her. He had barged into her apartment, only to find the would-be robber crying on the floor. The would-be robber had been a teenage boy who told Marinette that he needed money for food for his family because his mother had lost her job. Marinette had then given him some money and suggested places for him to apply for work.

Marinette had thanked him for coming to aid her, but told him she had things under control. She had then asked what his name was. He had panicked for a moment, struggling to think of a name when a voice in the back of his head whispered, “Jason Todd.” He had introduced himself under that name.

Their friendship had blossomed from there.

Jason began spending most of his time outside of work with Marinette. They went to bookstores— somehow she always knew where to find the old classics— and talked about literature. Once Marinette had expressed her love of fashion, Jason had immediately inundated her home with books on fashion through the ages. Marinette was delighted, and Jason enjoyed watching her create ‘modern takes’ on historical clothing. He’d even modeled for her several times, enjoying the one-on-one time with her.

Marinette always seemed to be making something. Whether it was food, new clothing, or some kind of art piece, the small woman seemed to thrive off creation. She always looked the happiest when she was creating something. Her hands were never still. She was never content with just completing one thing and then stopping. Marinette seemed to be an endless wellspring of creation.

Jason didn’t quite understand it, but chalked it up to a human’s need to feel like their time on Earth meant something by leaving behind their creations. Luckily, Marinette never took it hard when he admitted that he didn’t quite understand her passion. She had told him that creation wasn’t for everyone, and she understood why he didn’t seem as excited about her projects as she was. Not to say Jason didn’t love helping her! He just wasn’t as enthused about making something that would be destroyed eventually…which made Jason think about his relationship with Marinette.

He was immortal now, thanks to Bruce. She wasn’t. Jason would have to watch Marinette grow old and grey. Eventually, he’d watch her pass on…and given the type of person she was, Jason highly doubted he’d ever see her again after that. She’d become an angel, live in heaven, and forget all about Jason Todd. She’d definitely forget once the angels told her what he was…

A demon.

Jason felt bile rise up in his throat as he knocked on her door. It was now or never. She would probably start growing old soon, and Jason wanted to tell her the truth before the angels did. He knew Marinette valued honesty, so perhaps if he told her now she’d forgive him for hiding it. His green eyes bored holes into the chestnut door as he waited for it to open, trying desperately to steel his resolve.

The door swung open to reveal his best friend, and Jason remembered once again why he’d put off telling her the truth.

“Jason! It’s so nice to see you again. Are you sure you’re okay with helping me take the delivery down to the gala? I know those kind of events aren’t really your thing,” the tiny woman said with a smile brighter than the sun.

Marinette was all dressed for tonight’s event. Her silky looking hair was pulled into a low bun that rested against the nape of her neck. Her brilliant grey eyes were highlighted by peach and bronze eyeshadow and pitch black eyeliner. She was wearing a darker nude lipstick that made Jason want to lean over and kiss her to see if her lips were as soft as they looked. It didn’t help that her lips were pulled into the most adorable smile Jason had ever been graced with even before death. What also didn’t help was the fact Marinette was wearing the pearl earrings Jason had gotten her, and that made him feel even more fuzzy inside.

She was wearing a baby pink cheongsam that fell a little past her mid-thigh. It was hand embroidered with plum blossoms all around it. To complete the look, Marinette was also wearing pale pink heels that brought her to about Jason’s upper chest. She looked gorgeous, amazing, and…well… Jason had to fight to keep his more inappropriate thoughts to himself.

“Yeah, yeah, Cakepop! Show me where the goods are so we can get this show on the road!”

 _More like show me where the deserts are before I decide to have you as my desert_ , Jason thought to himself.

The sensible part of Jason growled back that he wasn’t sure if Marinette even liked him that way! And even if she did, Marinette was mortal, and Jason was not. Even if she loved him, they could never be together. His sensible part argued and argued until it was all he could think of as he walked into her apartment. He followed her into the kitchen where he knew the boxes of baked goods would be.

As Jason went to pick up a few boxes, he caught Marinette’s eyes roaming over him. The hopeful part of Jason preened, shooting back at the sensible side that Marinette _was_ interested in him! After all, he’d gone through a lot to make his human form look good! He’d borrowed a tux for the occasion— thankfully Alfred ensured that it was a proper fight and highlighted his good points— and had made an attempt to tame his hair. He wanted to tease her, but once Marinette caught him watching, the dark haired girl had scooped up several boxes of her own.

“Onwards, my good man!” she said. “The gala awaits their deserts!”

He laughed at her over dramatic acting, and almost blurted out another terrible truth he was keeping from her.

The truth was that the infamous demon known as the Red Hood had gone soft for a mortal woman. The infamous Red Hood— adopted son of the fiercest bat-demon, Batman— had fallen in love with Ms. Marinette. He did not desire her just for her body…which some demons couldn’t understand. Jason had fallen in love with Marinette’s good heart. Jason had fallen in love with whispered secrets and shared grins. Jason had fallen in love with a woman who in another life would have been his salvation. Jason had fallen in love with someone doomed to die.

And Jason would sooner cut his head off than admit to that.

He followed Marinette to her car and assisted in loading all the sweets into the vehicle. Marinette was singing another random tune, one she’d come up with herself, and Jason couldn’t help but smile broadly at her. She was such a sweet human. Jason was going to miss her terribly, but he had forced himself to face the fact he was destined to lose her. He just didn’t know if he’d lose her from death or because of the fact he was a demon.

“Jase? Jase, are you okay? You’re spacing out on me.”

Marinette was shaking his shoulder, one hand on the wheel with her eyes forward. Her face was scrunched in concern even if she never took her eyes off the road. Jason quickly responded, wanting to wipe the frown off her pretty face.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just lost in thought, Cakepop. How long do we have to stay at this shindig?” he responded.

“We were invited to attend, but we can leave right away if you want. You’re doing me a huge favor already, so I won’t ask you to stay at the party,” Marinette chirped.

“Do you want to stay for a little, Cakepop?” Jason asked. “Forget about me for a moment. Do _you_ want to attend this party?”

The look on her face told Jason everything, and he sighed deeply. The things he did for love…well, the party wouldn’t be as bad with her by his side. He’d stay glued to Marinette, ignore the sinners, and enjoy himself. The only bad thing was that the odds would be high that they would run into Dick.

Jason loved his brother dearly, but Dick was…well he could be a lot. His older brother loved the party scene, and that’s where he hunted his victims. Dick could charm the pants off of anyone. He was also a hell of a dancer, and Jason was slightly worried he’d try to flirt with Marinette if he spotted her. Dick wasn’t stupid. He knew what he found attractive, and since Jason was rather inclined to agree with him, he would most certainly find Marinette attractive.

He told Marinette that they could hang around for an hour or two, but then he wanted to go home. The smile she gave him nearly caused his heart to stop and restart. She was so happy that Jason was willing to spend time with her, doing something she liked. She began to chat about everything she wanted to do and who she wanted to speak to. Apparently Marinette had grand plans in the works and was really hoping she’d be able to speak to them tonight.

Jason listened to her chatter, smiling, relaxed against the passenger’s seat. He could listen to her talk for days. Her voice was sweet and soothing. It made Jason melt every time he heard it. He’d been brought back from the edge several times by Marinette’s voice and a small hand on his forearm. He wanted to hold her hand so bad, but he figured he’d get to do that once they’d delivered the goods.

As they pulled up to the kitchen entrance, Jason smoothed his tux once again and inhaled deeply.

He could do this.

Especially if it was for Marinette.

——————

Marinette would like to make it clear, first and foremost, that she was not stupid by any means.

She knew Jason Todd wasn’t what he said he was.

She was definitely certain that he wasn’t human either.

It had been almost a century since the pair had met, yet Jason didn’t seem to realize that Marinette’s lack of aging wasn’t normal for a human. She’d had to erase a few memories already of her existence, replacing the last century’s Marinette with a new one. She had also noticed that Jason hadn’t aged either. He still looked the same as the day he burst into her apartment.

Jason was over six feet tall, something that infuriated her to no end, with pitch black hair. He had a strong jaw and the most enchanting pair of green eyes she’d ever seen. He was muscular and knew how to fight. He had scars splashed across his body, but Marinette never asked about them. His soul though…his soul was what drew Marinette to him.

She could almost hear Plagg’s laughter…

Despite the intimidating appearance, Jason had the potential to be an unbelievably kind person. He’d assisted Marinette with more projects than she could count. When she helped the homeless, Jason was gentle with the children and mothers while fiercely reminding the drug peddlers what would happen if he found them selling to the kids. When she helped at the local orphanages, Jason would read and play with the children. When she went around to the hospitals, Jason had an empathetic ear and a sympathetic shoulder for those grieving…especially if drugs were involved.

Marinette found herself developing an intense fondness for him early on in their friendship that eventually grew to love. If she were being honest with herself, she’d admit that she’d been in love with Jason for at least twenty years. She never told him because she was waiting for him to come clean with her about what he was. Marinette wanted their relationship to be built on honesty, and she couldn’t think of anything more difficult to admit than the fact one was a demon. Once Jason had admitted it to her, then Marinette would allow herself to begin to entertain the thoughts of a relationship with him.

Her mother, Tikki, had approved of her plan.

Plagg— her mother’s lover/friend/husband(?)— had told Marinette not to wait too long. He explained that his creatures were not the most patient bunch, and while they would never force a relationship, they would give up on a love interest if it appeared the affection was not returned. He was happy that Marinette had found her match in one of his children. He told her that Jason was a good one, and Marinette readily agreed.

Plagg had created the demons as a balance to Tikki’s creations. They were not necessarily bad, like a lot of humans thought, but they were agents of chaos and destruction. Sinners, as the humans had deemed those who attracted the demons, were simply just humans who caused/welcomed chaos and destruction in their lives or in others’. Some demons punished them, and some demons joined them…but put too much chaos in anyone’s life, and it will become a punishment. Jason was a special case, given life by Plagg after one of his demon’s requested it.

Plagg had allowed Jason to become a demon because he pitied the dying human child. The God of Destruction and Chaos had refused to tell her anything else about Jason, insisting she’d need to learn it for herself. Marinette didn’t have many qualms with that. She already had several theories, and none were pleasant.

Marinette, on the other hand, was a muse and daughter of the Goddess of Creation, Tikki. Tikki had created Marinette and other muses to inspire and promote creation in the human world. Tikki admitted that perhaps she’d put too much of herself in Marinette, making her more like a daughter than a mere muse. Marinette could create wonderful things, and Tikki had encouraged it. Eventually, Tikki had declared the muse her child and heir should Tikki somehow be unable to fulfill her duties.

She had begun to lose hope until she saw the palpable anxiety on Jason’s face.

Today would be the day…hopefully…that Jason told her the truth.

————

Jason couldn’t bring himself to come clean until Dick almost caught them.

He’d pulled Marinette out onto a balcony and hid off to the side, ignoring his brother’s shouts. He was holding her close, pressed firmly against his body. She was looking up at him with her damnable grey eyes, face flushed, mouth gaping slightly. She was so close to him. If he just leaned down a little more, he could capture those lips in a kiss like he’d been dying to do.

But there was one thing he needed to do first.

“Marinette, I’m a demon.”

She blinked in confusion before tilting her head slightly. Jason took a deep breath before pulling away from her. He rested both hands on her shoulders before looking her squarely in the eye.

“Marinette, did you hear me? Because this is really important. I used to be Jason Todd…but that was a very long time ago. I’m actually an immortal demon known as the Red Hood. I’m sorry I didn’t come clean sooner, but I was afraid. I was afraid that I’d lose the companionship of one of the most spectacular women I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing. But I knew I’d have to come clean with you before…well before you got old—”

Jason’s sentence trailed off as he stared at the woman before him.

She was _laughing_.

Marinette was almost hunched over, trying to contain her laughter. Her eyes were shut tightly, tears almost leaking out from the corners of her eyes. Jason felt a spike of anger at this. Didn’t she know this conversation was important! Did she not believe him! Did she think he was lying to her!

Before he could open his mouth, Marinette straightened up and asked, “Jase, how long do you think a human lives?”

“…I dunno the exact numbers, but like a century or two?”

“Oh, hun, they might reach a century if they’re lucky. Most humans only live to be in their 80s in most industrial countries. Other humans don’t even make it that far. Now tell me, how could we have known each other for almost ninety-two years, and neither of us have aged?” Marinette said sweetly.

Her smile showed teeth.

Jason was taken aback a moment. Did humans really live such short lives? It had been so long since he was human, and if so, why hadn’t Marinette aged? Why wasn’t she dead? Unless— but she didn’t feel like any demon he’d ever encountered before! If she wasn’t a demon or other creature of darkness, than what was Marinette?

“I’m a muse,” she replied.

Jason jumped a little, not realizing he’d asked the last question aloud.

“Just a muse? Don’t muses normally specialize in one area or something?”

“That’s right, a muse, and the average ones do. I’m the daughter of Tikki, so my powers are not as…limited.”

“Tikki as in the Goddess of Creation, Tikki?”

“The very same.”

Jason was stunned. Of course he knew of the great goddess as his boss, Plagg, never shut up about her. Tikki was the opposite of Plagg. Tikki was his other half. Tikki was creation and order while Plagg was destruction and chaos. Tikki could make anything, and rumor had it, she’d created a muse who’d ended up becoming her favorite. She called this favorite her Ladybug, and this muse was not limited like the others.

He just never thought he’d actually get to meet the legendary lady herself…let alone fall madly in love with her! But if she was Tikki’s daughter…then that meant she could sense energy just like he could…maybe even better than him. Did she know? Did she know this whole time and still befriend him?

“Did—”

“Yes, I knew. I’m glad you told me yourself though,” Marinette said softly. “I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me the truth, even though it could have hurt you had I been human.”

Somehow…Jason wasn’t angry.

Irritated? Oh most definitely. She’d watched him sweat about telling her several times and never came clean that she already knew! If they’d had this talk earlier, Jason probably wouldn’t have been so stressed out! They could have done more together! He wouldn’t have been so worried about how much time they had to spend before she was gone for good!

At the same time, Jason understood why she didn’t tell him.

Just as people were not fond of demons, not all demons were fond of the muses and vice versa. Had Jason known she was a muse, had Jason been able to recognize her energy for what it was, he probably wouldn’t have stuck around. Batman had warned him time and time again about the muses, and how certain ones played with demons for the thrill of it and left when they got bored or scared. After watching one break Tim’s heart, Jason would admit that he wasn’t fond of them at all. He’d avoided them completely, despite never actually meeting Tim’s ex in person.

Besides, muses normally didn’t go into the void as deep as Jason liked to venture, so his contact with them had been extremely limited. He would have stormed off, thinking that this was a trap for him.

“Soooo…” Jason said, anxiously rubbing his palms on his pant legs.

“Sooo?” Marinette echoed, grey eyes still fixed on him.

“…where does this leave us, Cakepop?”

“…I was hoping this leaves us together.”

“Like…together as we were? As friends? Or…”

“Or.”

“Or?”

Marinette smiled mischievously before grabbing the black tie Jason was wearing. She tugged hard, forcing him to bend down. As he did, he felt a very soft pair of lips collide with his. The smell of flowers invaded his senses as she snaked the hand not holding his tie around his neck. She tilted her head and allowed the kiss to deepen. She was determined to pour as much love as she could into that one kiss.

Jason’s hands had flown to her hips. The silk of her cheongsam was soft against his skin and warm from her body heat. He pulled her close once again, savoring the feeling of having her close. He also couldn’t help but realize how tiny his muse was when she was pressed against him.

The second she deepened the kiss, Jason let out a muffled moan. She tasted like the confections she baked, sugary with a hint of spice. He ran his hands up and down her sides, noting which places made her shiver into the kiss. He would have consumed her then and there, but fate had other plans.

“There you are Jas— SO THAT’S WHY YOU WERE RUNNING AWAY FROM ME! I’m offended, Jason! Didn’t you want to introduce your big brother to your cute little girlfriend!”

The pair broke apart at mach speed, embarrassed and surprised. Jason glared at his older brother and snarled, fangs showing.

“Now, now, Little Wing! I’m not here to steal possibly the only woman, human or otherwise, who could put up with your dumbass. I’m just trying to be friendly!” the slightly shorter man said.

Marinette noted that he had black hair like Jason, but his eyes were a crystalline blue, too clear and too bright to be human. This man also wasn’t as muscular as Jason, but it was still clear he worked out and was strong. He had an easy going smile, even if those eyes read mischief, and he was carrying a glass of champagne.

He walked over to Marinette before grinning, exposing his fangs. He held out his hand and said, “Good evening, miss! My name is Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick—”

“Clearly because you are one.”

Both Dick and Jason _froze_ as those words tumbled out of Marinette’s mouth. Both demons finally took a good look at the little muse and felt a mix of fear and attraction run through them.

The little muse did not look happy with Dick, not at all. Her eyebrows were furrowed as her grey irises disappeared into her sclera, giving her narrowed eyes an all white appearance. A frown was cemented on her face…but it wasn’t so much a frown as it reminded both demons of a snarl. Perhaps muses couldn’t snarl the same way demons could, so she was making up her closest interpretation?

Her fists were clenched, and her body was tense, as if she were trying to hold herself back.

“I’ve waited _at least_ twenty years for that kiss, and you interrupted it!” Marinette hissed. “Quit being a dickhead to your brother and leave!”

Dick’s smile brightened before he laughed, “Aw, she’s going to fit right in! You’ll have to bring her around sometime, Little Wing. Alfred’s going to love her and so will—”

Dick never got to finish his sentence as a swarm of bees came barreling towards him, completely ignoring Marinette and Jason. Jason watched in silent awe as his brother tried to defend himself, but it didn’t seem to matter how many bees he killed. There were always more bees to take the place of the others.

He ended up running away from them, and it wasn’t until he was all the way down the hall that the bees ceased their swarming.

Jason turned back to Marinette, whose eyes were just returning to normal. He gave her a grin before wrapping her up in a hug. He felt her slump against him a bit, tired after using some of her power to create enough bees to make Dick leave them alone. He rubbed her back for a few moments before asking her if she’d like to return to her apartment now.

“I have a few terms,” Marinette said, turning her head so her voice wasn’t muffled against his chest.

“Oh?”

“One, we strip down into our underwear and kiss and cuddle. Two, we watch old movies and make popcorn. Three, we’re boyfriend and girlfriend!”

Jason barked out a laugh before scooping Marinette into his arms.

“Sounds like agreeable terms, Cakepop,” he said, holding her bridal style. “Let’s go home.”

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek. Jason carried her all the way to where her car was parked, feeling joy coursing through his veins. She wasn’t going to die. She was immortal like he was. They had a chance. They could make this work. If Jason did his best, he’d never have to say goodbye to Marinette.

Jason set Marinette down again once they’d reached the car. He gently took her head between his hands and kissed her softly. This kiss was not as heated as the first, but simple, sweet, and brief. He kissed her nose and eyelids next before hugging her tightly. He promised her more kisses later, and opened the door so Marinette could get in the passenger’s seat.

Later on the couch, snuggled up under Marinette’s favorite blanket, Jason would hold Marinette close to his chest. She’d be nodding off, feeling safe and content in his arms. Just before she would drift off to sleep, Marinette would sleepily murmur something Jason had been waiting for years to hear.

“I love you, Jason.”

And he would reply.

“I love you too, Marinette.”


End file.
